Sway
by privateradios
Summary: He watches her every night. FlackAiden.


**Title:** Sway  
**Author:** privateradios  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Pairing:**Flack/Aiden  
**Disclaimer:** Not Mine.  
**Spoilers:** For all episodes.  
**Summary:** He watches her every night.  
**A/N:** _You all know me too well. I have little ficlets on the sides which means I do not give up on my other two stories. :D And plus, felt there should be a little bit more Aiden and Flack in the world, no?_

He watches her from his seat, glass bottle dangling from his hands as his blue eyes trace over her every curve, move and rhythm. The smell of sweat, perfume, smoke and alcohol lingers and even though he should find it utterly disgusting, he doesn't. The music is loud, sound waves rumbling through like a ripple effect as the floor vibrates beneath him.

But she's dancing, her body moving to the music, beads of sweat glistening off the lights as they dance around, illuminating anything in its path. He sees her long brown hair, watches as it cascades down her back before it sways with her to the beat.

His breath catches in his throat when she leans her head back, getting lost in the music as she moves her arms out above her head. She's completely into the music, mind and soul long gone from the city that she is born in.

And then suddenly, the music ends and the lights dim as her body moves to a slower pace, her chest rising and falling as she runs a hand through her damp hair to glance around. Her eyes squint to see through the fog as she gazes through before they land on Flack and her lips curve into a smile as she pushes her way through the crowd, determined to reach him before he decided to leave.

When she's close enough, she calls for him and he looks up at her with an expression that she was sure was along the lines of shock. "Hey Don." She yells as the music begins to play behind them. "I didn't know ya come here."

He feels his heart pounding hard in his chest as he manages to keep eye contact with her despite the small glances towards her body because just the image of seeing her sweat glazed across her skin was enough to send him to heaven. He swallows hard and laughs, not telling her that he secretly came to watch her dance. "Yeah but wow, had no idea that you, ya know, danced here."

She laughs as she rests her hand on the table, hair falling past her bare shoulders. His eyes followed the curl before eyeing her outfit, one that he had been staring at for quite a while. She was wearing a white tank top with black pants, both showing every single curve of her body and his breath nearly caught in his throat again when his eyes landed at her ankle. There laid a small tattoo and in the poorly lit club.

"What'cha starin' at?"

He quickly looks up and feels his cheeks burn as she's staring at him curiously, obviously catching him red-handed.

"I-I um, was lookin' at…at your tattoo. What is it exactly?"

"Flower."

His brow rose and she laughs, sitting down on a chair besides him, crossing her legs as she leans over to look at it more closely. "Yeah, it was from a while ago, well, High School to be exact. Wasn't quite sure what I was thinkin' when I got it but I gotta admit, I actually love it."

"Well, that was somethin' I didn't know." He says, referring to her tattoo and she looks up at him, her smile widening and Flack swore that he could feel himself getting dizzy and he was sure it was not from the alcohol.

She leans closer and Flack swears he can see every single one of her eye lashes. And it occurs to him how much he's missed her since her leaving late last year and even though she's left the lab, it did not stop Flack from keeping his eyes open to make sure that she still made it home safe. Ever since Pratt had been seen, he decided that looking out for her more would be on his top list of things to do.

She's still looking at him, her head turned to the side as she speaks, her voice barely above a whisper, "I miss you, Don."

He feels himself swaying slightly in his seat.

She rests a hand on his knee, fingers gently drumming to a beat of her own. "Ya wanna tell me why you're really here?"

He smells the alcohol on her and he switches into best friend mode as he quickly stands up, her hand retreating back as her eyes give him a questioning look. He doesn't bother to explain himself as he reaches over and grabs her wrist before pulling her up from her seat. She tries to pull away from him, confused at the sudden action, but he keeps his grip strong as he begins to move away from the table, pulling her with him.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?" She asks as he continues to pull her through the crowd, eyes focused on the front door.

She tries to break free but he pulls her closer. She almost trips over her feet as he pushes the door open, the warm spring air quickly greeting them. At this moment, she gives up, her body surrounding to him as he turns around and gently pushes her up against the brick wall.

Her heart pounds as he stares at her, his eyes a dark shade of blue that Aiden wasn't quite sure she's ever seen before. She goes to open her mouth but he suddenly holds up one finger and she closes it.

"Listen to me." He tells her, his voice dangerously low and it sends shivers down Aiden's spine. "Ya wanna know why I was here tonight, Aid?"

Afraid to speak, she nods.

"Because you were there. Because when you dance, I go fuckin' crazy. Ever since you've left the lab, I've been keepin' an eye on ya---don't say anythin, let me finish--- I've wanted to tell you from the beginning. From the very first time I laid my eyes on ya I wanted to tell ya how gorgeous you looked even though you were covered in garbage from your head to your toe. I wanted to tell ya that I love the wit in your tongue, the way you're able to even kick my ass and that you're incredibly sexy." He takes a moment to breathe as he rests his palm on the brick wall just above her right shoulder before he continues. "So, ya understand why I wanted to come out here and tell ya? I didn't really need lose my voice just yellin' to ya over the music."

She falls silent and Flack looks to meet her gaze, a little unsure if he should have probably poured his heart out to her. But a smile tugs at the corners of her lips as she slowly raises a hand to cup his cheek before she leans in and presses her lips to his.

It takes him by surprise but then her other hand sneaks it's way to the back of his neck and suddenly reality comes back to meet him, her tongue parting his lips for full access of his mouth. He opens up for her, lets her enter and explore as his hands find their way at her waist, gently grazing across the material of her clothes.

She moans into his mouth, her body relaxing into him as the kiss depends, their tongues dancing against one another and Flack feels as if his world is beginning to spin because no way in hell was he ever imagining that Aiden Burn would be kissing him let alone, touching him the way she was.

When they both finally need to breath, she bites at his lower lip before slowly pulling away, resting her forehead against his as she breathes heavily, her fingers running faint trails against his chest. The silence is heavy and long but it feels so right and he closes his eyes, still tasting her on his lips.

Finally, she speaks and when she does, it makes Flack smile because it's just so her, "ya know, if ya told me this from the beginning, we'd almost be married by now."

He opens his eyes and reaches for her hand as he laces his fingers with hers and he notes how perfect her hand fits in his. "We've made out once and you're talkin' about marriage already?"

She looks up at him and smiles before leaning up and placing a small kiss to his lips. Okay, so maybe she didn't really have quite the answer to that question but Aiden Burn had a pretty good idea on what she was planning to do about it.

FIN.


End file.
